Battle of Venaral
Battle of Venaral is the fifteenth episode of Ghostverse Adventures and the season finale of its first season, premiering on January 20th, 2019. In this episode, Tobura finally invades the planet Venaral, with the heroes coming to stop her. Plot The episode opens with a shot of a somewhat futuristic city in ruins, with blue flames consuming many buildings. Dead bodies litter the streets, and it looks like absolute chaos has consumed the area. In the midst of all of this, a child can be seen running through the streets hurriedly and in panic, constantly panting. He looks to be about ten years old, with orange hair and a simple t-shirt. Unfortunately however, he trips on a corpse on the road, landing face-first on the ground. After getting up however, the child notices a large, hulking figure standing before him. Zomok. Child: Please don't hurt me mister! PLEASE! Zomok leans down towards the child, offering his hand. He seems to be smirking intently as he does so, with the child nervous and frightened. Zomok: Would I have the decency to kill a child? I don't think so. The child still appears to be in fear as he looks at Zomok, still sitting on his butt before the Rundak. Zomok: Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite. The child closes their eyes, tearing up, as he grasps Zomok's bony finger. However, as soon as he does so, his body is suddenly drained of a light blue energy as he falls to the ground, his eyes completely white. Zomok then grins smugly as he holds a blue flame in his hand, likely representing the child's soul. Zomok: But I do kill. Zomok walks away, kicking the child's corpse aside before taking flight, towards a large tower in the center of the city. ---- The camera is now focused on a ship above Venaral, with a particular focus on the cast of characters standing on the bridge: Kaiden, Elina, Taikari, Volta, Keraniza, Gralnin, Zerrik, Vor'nal, Solotus, Kaori, Tamasha, and Seishan. It felt awe-inspiring to have all of these heroes in one place. However, at the same time, there was a grim tone to it all, due to the stakes of the conflict at hand. Elina: It just feels...horrifying to finally be here. I can sense nothing but death and panic down there. Solotus: I never imagined that I'd be returning home. Not like this. Taikari: Everyone ready? This'll be one hell of a battle. Everyone nods, with Kaiden in particular clenching his fists as he grinned to himself. He'd been awaiting his second showdown with Tobura for a long time. ---- Tobura, with a smug expression on her face, now sits on a throne of sorts with skeletal warriors standing by her. Zomok, now walking into the giant room, kneels before her. Tobura: You have done well Zomok. Almost all of the planet is ours. Zomok: What's next mistress? Tobura: This planet will be converted into a stronghold from which we can launch attacks on other worlds, and claim their warriors as our own. It's about time we claimed a permanent fortress for ourselves. We can- A skeleton suddenly comes running towards Tobura, as if he has a message for her. She raises her eyebrow inquisitively in response. Skeleton: My lady, an unidentified ship has landed in the city. Tobura: Did you manage to get a glimpse of its crew? Skeleton: According to rumors, a man in blue armor was aboard the ship. Tobura grins intently as she looks to the skeleton. She could tell who it was. Tobura: Send word to the rest of our troops. ---- Within the streets of the city, the heroes can be seen cutting through undead soldiers presumably sent to stop them. Despite the numbers against them, they're prevailing. After some time, the fight ends with Volta landing a punch to a zombie and sending it into a wall. Volta: They lack any sort of coordination. Just shambling along and relying on sheer numbers. Kaiden: It's just sickening. Reminds me of when Ascerth was attacked by the Soul Grazer. Taikari: Doesn't feel quite like him I'd say. Solotus: Tobura has probably taken the Ranger Tower as her base of operations. It's that big tower there. Solotus points towards a massive tower in the city, which has a bluish-green aura emanating from it. Elina: Let's go for it. The group begins to move, but along the way, Solotus seems distraught. As he looks at buildings on the street, they "flash back" in a way to show what they looked like prior to the attack. He can't help but tear up, with Kaiden walking by him and feeling bad for the Venari. Kaiden: You okay? This must be tough on you. Solotus: I'm...I'm fine. Kaiden: Well, if you need to stop for anything, just let us know. Kaiden puts his arm on Solotus's shoulder as he smiles. Solotus: Thanks Kaiden. The group continues to proceed through the streets, unaware that they're being watched from above. On the roof of a nearby building, Zomok can be seen eyeing the group with intrigue, accompanied by two skeletal monsters that seem to resemble gargoyles. Zomok: The runts continue to move. Shall we teach them a lesson? The two gargoyles nod at Zomok as they fly over the group, who are completely unaware of what's going on. They've reached a square of sorts within the city, where countless bodies are piled up and burning. It's horrifying. Kaori: This is awful... Tamasha: It's just death and destruction here. Zomok: And soon there'll be more. Zomok swoops down to the ground alongside his gargoyle minions, letting out a massive roar. Kaiden, Elina, and Solotus in particular turn towards him in anger. Elina: Of course you'd be here. Zomok: And thankfully you didn't bring your foreign friend with you. Solotus: You'll pay for the lives you and your master have taken. Zomok: This is just the beginning. The tide of death will swallow more worlds and continue to build us an army capable of defending this galaxy. Kaiden: I guess we'll have to end it then. Kaiden brandishes his swords, before nodding at the rest of the group. He then proceeds to charge at Zomok, pushing him along the ground with his swords. Meanwhile, Elina creates a giant sphere of flame before throwing it at Zomok, scorching him. He snarls in response as he lunges at Elina, attempting to land a claw swipe: a claw swipe blocked by Taikari and her sword. Taikari then bashes Zomok with the hilt of the sword, but is left open and knocked aside. Zomok: Annoying...PESTS! Zomok suddenly produces blasts of frost from his hands, sending them flying across the area. This catches most of the group offguard and allows Zomok to take the advantage, focusing his gaze on Solotus, who managed to land an arrow to the leg amidst the chaos. Zomok sprints towards Solotus, letting loose a blast of ice from his mouth that freezes him in place. He then kicks Solotus to the ground, shattering the ice and causing heavy damage. As Zomok nears Solotus, Kaiden can be seen nodding to Elina in the background. Solotus: Still as reckless as last time. Zomok: Tobura'll be pleased to have you as a servant of hers. Before Zomok can prepare to attack Solotus again, he's suddenly hit by a blast of magic. Turning around, he sees Kaiden running towards him head-on with his swords, stabbing him in the chest. He kneels down in response, with blue blood pouring out. It seems like Kaiden had managed to heavily injure him. Zomok: You...did it... Kaiden: It's over. Zomok grins smugly all of a sudden, before leaping into the air, flying towards the Ranger Tower. The group looks towards him begrudgingly. Elina: After him! ---- Zomok hurriedly flies through a window of the Ranger Tower, in front of Tobura. He crashes onto the ground as Tobura gets up from her throne and runs towards him, noticing his injuries. Shards of glass are jutting out from his body. Tobura: What the FUCK happened?!? Zomok: They...they're stronger than before... Tobura: Then we've got quite the challenge ahead of us. Where are they headed now? Zomok: Here...I assume... Tobura: Get out of here then. I can take them. Zomok: But mistress- Tobura glares at Zomok angrily. Tobura: Go tend to your wounds! You're not in fighting shape right now. Zomok: Suit yourself. Zomok pulls himself up as he walks through a nearby door to exit. Tobura then looks to the soldiers standing within the throne room angrily. Tobura: Leave the room immediately. This matter is for me, and me alone. The undead soldiers begrudgingly march out of the room, though after some time, the sound of footsteps are replaced with the sounds of weapons clashing and bones shattering. Eventually, they all burst into the room, with Tobura smugly grinning at them. Kaiden and Elina in particular seem to look quite incensed upon seeing Tobura, with Kaiden firmly gripping his swords. Tobura: Finally, you all came here. I was beginning to get worried you wouldn't show up. Kaiden: Let's just say the...process of getting here wasn't the best. ---- The heroes can be seen standing at the base of the Ranger Tower, noticing a broken elevator. They then all look above themselves to see a massive staircase that stretches all the way to the top, groaning in the process. Elina: Looks like there's about...fifty flights of stairs? Taikari: Sounds about right. Let's get this over with. Volta: Or...I could fix the elevator. Kaiden: That seems like it'd be a waste of time honestly. Volta: But it means we can get there the easy way! Elina: More like the lazy way. ---- The camera is now focused on the room again, with the confrontation in full view. Tobura: I should really get that elevator fixed. Elina: You've gone too far Tobura. Committing mass genocide of a planet's inhabitants. Tobura chuckles slightly as she brandishes a flame in her hand, turning to it. Tobura: Do I need to explain why I do this for the tenth time again? It's to build an army capable of defending this galaxy and its resources better than you...living ones. Kaiden clenches his teeth as the grip on his swords tightens. He loathed what Tobura was saying. Elina looked towards him wearily in response. Tobura: Clearly all of you are too feeble-minded to understand my reasoning. At this point, Kaiden is staring aggressively at Tobura, walking to the forefront of the group. He points one of his swords at her. Kaiden: Do you know how disgusted I was when I saw the true extent of your actions? How upset I was to have lost my memories? I cannot stand for anything you're doing here, nor can those alongside me. Because to me, life is valuable. Defying it is something that just feels wrong, and committing genocide to do so is far worse. Fuck your goals, and FUCK YOU TOBURA!! Kaiden leads the combined group forward to charge at Tobura, in a twelve versus one battle. However, she suddenly begins to hover in midair, producing a magical shield to protect herself from attacks. Tobura: Usual tactics I see. Let's shake things up. Tobura casts a cloud of sorts in her hand, which begins to grow to a massive size, enveloping the entire room. Everyone begins coughing as she smirks intently, continuing to float above. Due to their magical prowess, Elina and Tamasha create shields around themselves for protection from the disease cloud. Kaiden: Why am I...feeling weak... Tobura: Disease my friend. Weaken the enemy before killing them. Kaiden: You'll...pay for this!!! Kaiden lunges at Tobura with his swords, but she simply floats out of the way as he hits the floor, continuing to cough and wheeze due to the disease cloud. Tobura snickers to herself in the process. Tobura: Not as powerful as you used to be Kaiden. I'm disappointed. Kaiden: Shut...up... Kaiden kneels down on the ground, coughing intensely, as Tobura snaps her fingers, wrapping everyone in chains of bone. She grins intently as she does so, knowing she's reached a level of power unrivaled. Tobura: Game over. Tobura puts her hands out as energy is pulled from the bodies of the heroes as they scream in pain, Tobura smirking in the process. She's finally won. Tobura: And now...for the finisher. As Tobura puts her scythe into the air, a shadowed figure can be seen in the background. They then run towards Tobura as she's about to unleash the spell, throwing their staff at her and knocking her to the ground. In the process, the rest of the group is freed from their bone chains and the disease cloud dissipates as they stand idle, watching what has just happened. The Spiritwalker has arrived. Tobura: Who the hell did that? Spiritwalker: That...would be me. In all my years of training in the magical arts, I saw the true evil of necromancy and how it could potentially bring absolute ruin to the galaxy. Tobura: Who do you think you are? Spiritwalker: That isn't of your concern. The Spiritwalker charges at Tobura with his staff, with the two of them parrying blows. He then turns to the rest of the group. Spiritwalker: I'll hold her off! Focus on finding and saving any survivors in the city! Kaiden: But we have to- Spiritwalker: There's no time to explain! Kaiden begrudgingly nods as he and the rest of the group depart. However, he briefly looks behind his shoulder towards the Spiritwalker and Tobura nervously, before running off to the others. The camera then focuses on the dueling duo. Tobura: I can sense that we've met before. Spiritwalker: Maybe we have. But that's for me to acknowledge. The Spiritwalker kicks Tobura aside before creating a portal behind him. Fire rushes out from it, which Tobura shields against. Spiritwalker: How did you accumulate this much power? Tobura: Overthrew the god of death. Now I'm in charge of the galaxy's souls. Tobura's eyes suddenly glow green as she slams her scythe into the ground, with the Spiritwalker shielding against the massive blast that follows. Spiritwalker: I had to EARN my position through hard work! You simply cheated! Tobura: The end justifies the means my friend. Tobura prepares two massive flames of death energy in both of her hands as her scythe floats onto her back, with the Spiritwalker getting into a combat position. He then leaps onto a pillar in the room as a giant beam of blue energy forms, which Tobura aims skyward, through the roof of the building. The skies of Venaral begin to turn to a bluish-black color, and the heroes see it from Taikari's ship, above the world. Volta: The fuck is happening down there? Taikari: Best not to think about it. Back on Venaral, the Spiritwalker is kneeling down, coughing due to the energy let loose. Tobura smugly grins at him as it's revealed that part of his helmet has come off, revealing a small bit of purple skin underneath. Tobura: Looks like your cover has been blown. Spiritwalker: I...thought I could take you... Tobura: You failed by fighting me alone. The Spiritwalker begrudgingly gets up, and creates a portal for himself out of pure magic. Spiritwalker: I was wrong to tell them to leave. We could've ended it here. The Spiritwalker leaves as Tobura grins intently. This was a big victory for her. ---- Back on the ship, everyone is looking at Venaral and seeing it succumb to Tobura's magics. Solotus in particular seems to be tearing up, with Kaiden and Elina comforting him. Kaiden: I'm so sorry Solotus. Solotus: Why did I...abandon them... Elina: We'll get her soon. For now, we need to decide our next course of action. Taikari: I suggest we pay a visit to Kalnar and consult the magical spirits there for advice. Elina: I've wanted to go back there anyways. As the group's members head off to different parts of the ship, Volta approaches Taikari. Volta: Kaori and I ran into that guy there before. Calls himself the Spiritwalker. Taikari: Really? That's interesting. He sounded like someone I knew though. The screen fades to black ominously. Category:Episodes Category:Ghostverse Adventures